


The Best Relationships Have a Mutual Give and Take

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Autistic Character, BDSM super ultra lite(tm), Cunnilingus, Enemas, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Genital Piercing, M/M, Trans Ignis, Trans Prompto, more light pet-play and, starring special guest: comfort item, writing this fic was a learning experience let me tell you that right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: In which Prompto will occasionally make a request and, as the loving boyfriend he is, Ignis is more than happy to oblige.





	The Best Relationships Have a Mutual Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> another gift fic, this one more for one of my partners than the other. <3  
> note that prompto is actually also intersex* in this (and all my other fics actually), but i'm not confident enough to tag that yet lmao  
> *same condition as me, for accuracy's sake

“There’s a good lad, just relax. You’re doing fine.”

Prompto was knelt over in the bathroom resting his head on his arms (a pillow under his elbows- one of Ignis’, in fact), stark fucking naked with his ass in the air and Ignis’ fingers buried inside it. Gentle kisses feathered the small of his back as long digits gently prodded and poked at him to draw out soft little noises. Anal sex wasn’t  _ really _ his thing, but his boyfri-  _ master _ enjoyed it, and it certainly didn’t feel  _ bad _ , so he was often happy to oblige. 

“Do you want another, dear? Or do you think you’ll be set after this?”

He didn’t stop moving his fingers while he waited for a response, so it took the younger man a moment to collect himself and answer. “Ah... how big’s that uh, that plug you got, Ig-  _ sir? _ ”

“Not even two inches around, love.”

That meant absolutely fucking nothing to him.

“Uh...  _ ahh _ ... ” he gasped as Ignis flexed his fingers, the action making his pussy  _ clench _ , “I uh, nah... nah, I’ll be fine just with this, yeah..”

“Are you quite sure?” Prompto nodded, rocking his hips back a little against the man’s hand as he gasped quietly again. Oftentimes, their encounters together weren’t nearly this relaxed, but Prompto hadn’t asked him for anything particularly intense. It’d been a rough week for the young man (nightmares, a minor meltdown, amongst other things), and Ignis had decided that what he needed was to be taken care of. “Alright then. Remember, we can stop at any time.”

Spreading the pair of fingers he had inside his lover, the chef earned himself a soft moan before slowly withdrawing his hand. Prompto remained slumped on the towel he was kneeling on with his face in the pillow as Ignis got to his feet and busied himself with disposing of the glove he’d been using. 

“The water’s warm,” he heard from behind him, Ignis speaking over the pouring of water into a rubber bag. “It’s filtered water, nothing more. You never specified, so I assumed simplicity was the best approach.”

“Mmhm...”

Fastening the loop on top of the bag to the hand-towel ring, the man knelt himself down next to his pet and ran his now-bare hand through his hair gently. “All I expect of you is to do as you’re told. You needn’t keep quiet, and there will be no punishment. I  _ do _ expect answers if I ask for them though, alright?” The blonde nodded under his hand, eyes closed as he buried his face into his forearms. “It’s no problem if you can’t answer, though. If I ask you twice and I receive no answer, that’s my signal to stop, even if you’ve not indicated as such. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” came the muffled response. He smiled, leaned down, and pressed a firm kiss to bleach-burned hair before getting to his feet.

“Good boy. Let’s get you set up with that plug then, shall we?”

Turning his head, Prompto watched from where he was as Ignis poured a fair amount of lubricant into his hand, and then smeared it over a fairly small, silver plug. Unlike Prompto, his master was fully dressed; dress shirt, slacks, and a dark underbust corset hugging his waist. That, Prompto had requested. (Ignis had lost the natural cinch of his waist with his hormones, but emulating it occasionally was something he enjoyed, not to mention his partners. It looked  _ good _ on him, and he knew it.) The room was quiet as Ignis worked, fixing the tube to the end of the plug once it was sufficiently slick (“Should’ve done that first.. but no matter..”), and finally kneeling back down behind his pet.

“Are you ready, dear?” 

His voice was soft as he asked, gently rubbing a lube-smeared thumb against the younger man’s asshole. Prompto squirmed and pressed back a little, before panting out an affirmative “uh huh...” Dipping the very tip of his thumb into him and pressing down lightly, Ignis waited for another pleased noise. When he got it, he finally removed his hand and replaced it with the plug. It wasn’t quite as wide as two of the man’s fingers, and as such it slid in fairly easily.

The gunner moaned and arched his back, rocking his hips against the toy sitting inside him. It was cold and  _ heavy _ and definitely made him feel fuller than Ignis’ fingers had- and wasn’t altogether unpleasant. The man had gotten back to his feet while his pet was distracted by the new intrusion, and was now fussing about with the bag the plug was connected to.

“Let me know when you’re ready to start, my love. The towel ring isn’t very high, so we can go as slowly as you like.”

“Oh, I’m good,” Prompto mumbled back, lifting his head and giving a somewhat goofy grin over his shoulder. Ignis raised an eyebrow at him impatiently- though he was smiling right back. “Please, sir.”

Deft fingers undid the stop-valve connecting the bag to the tube, and warm water immediately started running down through the hose and into the plug. The man’s pet gasped as he felt it begin to seep into him, already crossing his ankles behind him, though he kept his ass high in the air. The trickling sensation crept both up toward his spine and directly into his crotch and he moaned into the pillow to muffle it.

“Is that good?” came that smooth voice from above him; Ignis finished wiping his hands off on the hand towel he’d orphaned from its hanger, before kneeling down behind the younger man and admiring the work he’d done so far. “I’ll take those noises for a yes.”

Prompto’s pale skin was flushed pink, his folds wet and red and obviously needing. And his master was happy to oblige. “I’m going to fuck you,” he stated plainly, running his thumb down the length of his swollen lips. Prompto shuddered, whimpering and squirming and pressing back against the loving hand teasing at him. A single fingertip rubbed down against his clit- the blonde gave a little hiss and he forced himself not to pull his hand away, instead just withdrawing his fingers a little from the wet skin. “Are you alright, dove?”

“Oh- ah.. yeah, it’s just. It’s a little sensitive. Texture... stuff,” Prompto explained, turning his head to speak before burying his face back into the pillowcase. The sensitivity of his pet’s clit was fairly inconsistent; he pressed his fingertip down and rubbed him through the hood instead, earning him a hesitant (but pleased) moan. Fantastic.

“There you are, love. My apologies.” He continued rubbing gentle circles against Prompto’s swollen member for a few seconds, before carefully letting his hand drift back upward. “Looks like I won’t even have to oil you up; you’re doing a  _ fine _ job of that all on your own. What a good pet I have, hm?” Prompto was absolutely  _ soaked _ . With a little smirk, Ignis finally sank two fingers into his cunt, slow and steady and unyielding.

It was a  _ tight _ fit (an unfortunate trait, but one that could be worked around) but the stretch obviously wasn’t painful with the noise Prompto let out. He swore into his arms, his muscles clenching firmly around his master’s fingers as he bucked his hips.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re full, darling,” Ignis continued, slowly dragging his fingers out and easing them back in. He knelt up and over his pet, lowering his head to breathe words near his ear. “It doesn’t matter how long it  _ takes _ , how many times you  _ come _ , or how much you  _ beg _ me to stop,” and he punctuated the words with a flex of his fingers each, “I’m going to fuck you until you’re fit to  _ burst _ .” It wasn’t necessarily  _ true _ , but it was the thought that counted. Case in point, Prompto whined pitifully at his dom’s words, pushing back against his hand to try and get him deeper. (It wasn’t going to happen, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t  _ try. _ )

The slow torture continued as the water flowed on, deft fingers twisting and scissoring and sliding in and out as the blonde could feel himself filling up. When they’d first started doing it, the trickling was  _ hell _ and a necessary evil to the full feeling he was aiming for, but the more often they’d done it... Two fingers was too snug a fit to find and angle against his g-spot properly, but he didn’t seem to mind that at all. Rocking back and squirming, all Prompto did was hitch and whimper and  _ pant and whine and gasp and _

It wasn’t long until Ignis felt the rhythmic clenching around his fingers and his pet’s babbling had faded down into one long, shuddering moan, one hand shifting to slam his palm down against the bathroom floor as he came. His legs shook and his back arched, head bowed to press his face down into his lover’s pillow with his spare hand buried into his own hair. It felt like it dragged on for _ ever _ but only a few seconds passed before the pulses stopped and he knelt there panting, more aware than before of the water still slowly settling inside him.

“That’s a good boy,” Ignis purred from above him, lifting himself up and back to rest on his ankles. He didn’t dare to withdraw his hand yet. His pet was still coming back to himself. Prompto barely responded as he felt Ignis’ free hand begin to pet down his hair, before moving to slowly ghost fingertips down his sweaty, freckled back. More gentle praises fell on him, a warm palm rubbing over his ass and back up his spine, soothing and reassuring as he began to focus on his gut grow tight. “Just relax, you’re alright.”

It must have been minute or so before Ignis slowly eased his fingers out of his toy, kneeling up to wipe off his hand again. The bathroom was quiet except for the noise of the water and Prompto’s panting- Ignis settled himself behind the gunner and reached down between his legs, splaying his long fingers over the swell of Prompto’s belly, the other resting on his hip. His little moans and gasps were growing more uncomfortable as the minutes wore on. He didn’t complain, though- he was  _ trained _ better than that.

“Not long now, love. I’ve got you.”

Mercifully (not long before he was about to ask about it, actually), Ignis moved away from him to close the bag’s valve. Prompto swallowed hard, his deep breaths putting extra strain on his abdomen- he was still whimpering on most breaths out, but it was nothing new at this point. Kinking the tube between his fingers, Ignis busied himself with unhooking it from the plug and instead leading it into the sink to drain what little water remained.

“ _ There _ we go, my dear.” Ignis ran his hand lovingly through Prompto’s sweat-slicked hair, positioning himself in front of his pet. “Are you able to get yourself up, or would you like my help?” A shaky hand reached up and he grasped it immediately. Getting the younger man upright on his knees was a joint effort, but by god it was worth it.

His face and shoulders were flushed and his eyes were glassy; his nipples sitting stiff on his breasts in the same soft pink of his lips; the visible bloat of his stomach due to the water they’d just painstakingly emptied into him. Prompto was still leaning forward a bit with his hands on his knees, which let his belly rest on his thighs. 

It went straight to Ignis’ dick and he could feel himself getting damp.

“Such a beautiful little pet,” he breathed, bringing his hand up to the blonde’s face- Prompto leaned into the touch absently, scooping up the pillow and hugging it to his chest. The soft material was cool against his warm skin. “You’ve been so good for me so far, my love. Are you alright to continue, or would you rather end it here?”

The corner of the pillowcase had somehow found it’s way into Prompto’s mouth, stimming by nibbling on it. When he realised he’d been asked a question, however, he immediately pulled it away and cleared his throat. “Ah.. oh, I... I think I’d, like to continue, sir,” he said, quiet and doing his best not to stumble over his words. Ignis nodded, getting up onto his feet and beginning to unclip his waist-cinch. Prompto just knelt where he was, watching.

“Do you like what you see?”

The little squeak he got in response split Ignis’ lips into a grin. He’d take that for a yes, then. Taking a deep breath, he unfastened his slacks and removed them along with his socks and underwear, hesitating for a moment before simply dumping his clothes into the pile where Prompto’s were. Neat as he tended to be, and as much give and take as there was, this particular encounter was for his pet, not for him. Lowering the toilet seat, he sat down on the edge of it and snapped his fingers; Prompto had been following him with his eyes, but now he was  _ looking _ at him and the blush deepened.

“Come here, love.”

Placing his pillow down, Prompto slowly turned himself around and crawled over to his master, dragging the towel beneath him with his knees. Not the sexiest display, sure, but he was more than a little distracted by his current predicament- both by the warm heaviness in his belly and the slight cramps it was causing. Not to mention that weighty plug. But he got there in the end, gently nudging Ignis’ knees apart and settling himself between them.

Bringing his hands up to rest on the soft thighs either side of him, he immediately leaned in to get to work but he heard his master’s tongue click and his eyes darted upward. Ignis looked down at him with an eyebrow raised, arms folded firmly over his flat chest. “Manners, dear.” He grit his teeth as soon as he’d said it. Yes, he’d told Prompto there was no protocol beyond answering when he was questioned, but even Ignis was a slave to habit.

It didn’t phase the man kneeling between his knees, though. He just nuzzled against the inside of his master’s thigh without breaking eye contact, staring up at him through long lashes. “Ah.. do you- do you mind if I-?” A hand came to ruffle his hair before he even finished speaking, and he smiled a little as Ignis nodded.

Gentle fingers reached out to his target, pausing to pet his fingertips along the dark blonde curls. It tickled his nose unpleasantly, but it felt nice on his fingers- and he could feel Ignis smiling fondly down at him despite the distraction. (Honestly, if he had the chance he could probably sit here for ages doing this.) But soon enough, he was using his thumbs to move everything out of the way.

A silver bar, complete with a sparkling, aquamarine inset, sat neatly just on top of the older man’s clit. Prompto leaned in and latched onto it with his lips gently- it earned a (positive) hiss from the man above him as it ended up against his front teeth, pushing his hood back. Pressing the flat of his tongue against Ignis’ now exposed clit earned him another pleased noise, muscles twitching against his lips.

Murmurs of praise and soft moans filled the now quiet bathroom as Prompto worked, dragging his tongue up the length of his master’s folds. The taste (and the wetness against his lips) used to make him gag, but he was slowly getting more used to it. Even beginning to like it! It was worth it either way though, for those noises he was drawing out of the man. He hummed a little as he worked, sliding his thumbs down a little further and pushing them between Ignis’ dark lips.

Ignis began rocking his hips gently, trying to coax Prompto deeper- he couldn’t move too much in case he threw his pet off, but he needed something more. His voice was rough as he mumbled for Prompto to go  _ deeper _ , and the blonde obediently moved one of his hands to slide a finger- two fingers- an attempt at a third- into him. 

That earned a pleased noise and everything unravelled quickly from there; the angle was awkward for Prompto’s wrist and curls no longer out of the way were tickling his nose and his jaw and tongue were beginning to ache but after a few more jerks of his hand Ignis was shuddering and moaning above him. His voice caught in his throat as he jerked his head forward, hissing through his teeth as Prompto pulled his head away to avoid shoving his nose directly into the man’s pubic bone.

By the time Ignis had finished, Prompto was rubbing his face on the back of his free forearm, fingers still buried knuckle deep. His vision was still a little hazy but he chuckled at the sight. “You’re adorable,” he chuckled, reaching out a hand and smoothing down his pet’s messy hair. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh- it’s okay!”

The smile that spread across his face and crinkled the freckles at the corners of his eyes was one of the sweetest fucking things Ignis had ever seen. Freeing his hand slowly, Prompto found the hand-towel Ignis had been using offered to him. After wiping his hand off, the blonde shuffled back to where he’d been before and immediately scooped up his pillow as Ignis cleaned himself up. Reaching over and rummaging around in the sink drawer, he found the wet wipes, taking care to clean around his piercing in particular.

His legs were still a little shaky when he stood up- Ignis took a deep breath to settle himself, afterglow still buzzing in his spine as he made his way around Prompto to start getting himself dressed. Briefs on, socks on, slacks on- tucking his shirt in at this point was fairly foreign, considering he generally used a garter (strapped to each thigh) to keep it in check. Far too much to fuss with for simply having sex, however. 

His attention didn’t fall back onto his pet until he’d secured the cinch around his waist again, lace-trimmed purple standing out against the white of his button-down and the black of his pants; when he  _ did _ , he found Prompto kneeling with the towel almost tangled around his legs now, pillow cuddled to his chest.

He looked a little dazed- but not in a  _ bad _ way.

“Are you ready to get up, my dear?” he asked, offering a hand to the kneeling man. Prompto reached up and took the offer with his nails digging into Ignis’ palm as he slowly pulled himself up. The other hand came to rest under the gentle bulge of his belly, an uncomfortable little groan escaping as he felt water sloshing against his insides. Like  _ yeah _ , it felt  _ good _ , but the two weren’t mutually exclusive.

“Yeah.. I think I’m done,” he mumbled. Ignis moved around behind him and placed his palms on his belly, pressing kisses to his hair and rubbing the heels of his palms into pale skin gently. Prompto grunted, pressing back against the chef and nibbling on his lip.

“There’s my darling, good boy. Let’s sort you out then, shall we?”

With Ignis’ guidance, Prompto got over to the toilet and waited patiently as he worked on finally removing the plug. It was pretty uncomfortable (and fucking nerve wracking because Prom never trusted himself with this part), but it didn’t take long before the blonde was sat down in place with the pillow in his lap; Ignis ended up crouched before him, holding his hands.

Expelling was never a pleasant experience, but with Ignis there with him and cooing gentle praises about how good he’d been and how well he’d done, he had something to focus on beyond the cramps. He whimpered and squeezed the man’s hands tight in his own as he tried to relax and just.. let everything happen.

It took a few minutes (or maybe more than that, he was never sure and it wasn’t like he was counting), but after bending forward with his head almost between his knees and Ignis reaching out to rub his back, he was pretty sure everything was done. Ignis continued to murmur his praises as Prompto sat there for another minute,  _ just _ to be sure, before helping the blonde to stand up and clean himself up.

Toilet flushed, cleaned up with wet wipes, said wipes disposed of in a plastic bag- Ignis finally,  _ finally _ had Prompto out in the bedroom, a thick and fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and his face half buried in that pillow. 

“Don’t worry, love, we’re done now. You did so well today,” Ignis repeated, draping a soft shirt around the man’s freckled shoulders directing him to sit down. Prompto immediately chucked the pillow to the head of bed and set to work buttoning the shirt up. It was the shirt Ignis’d worn to bed last night; not as soft as his dressing gown, but it smelt the same and it was much lighter. Ignis sat down next to him. “How are you feeling, dear?”

Prompto scooted closer and a long arm reached around his shoulders to pull him close. “I.. think I’m feeling pretty good, actually,” he said, smoothing his hands down the front of the shirt with a content noise. It was a little tight in places but it was a pleasant pressure. He still had his voice, at least. Gentle play was the right way to go this time, then. Ingis smiled and took the chance to wrap both arms around his p-  _ boyfriend _ , pressing another kiss to his clumped hair.

“That wasn’t too much?”

“Nah, it was... really nice, actually.”

With instructions for the towel to remain around his waist for the time being, Prompto eventually crawled up to the head of the bed himself and settled down as Ignis began to busy himself. “I’m going to go get your water bottle for you, and your phone, in case you’d like to play something on it while I clean up,” he explained, unclasping his short corset and setting it on the dressing table. The blonde gave a small affirmative noise, watching him as he left the room. He was only gone for half a minute maybe, before he returned and handed both items to his partner. “There you go, love. I won’t be long.”

A kiss to his forehead and he was back in the bathroom, hanging the bag to dry from the shower curtain rail and filling the sink with hot water to soak the plug they’d used. It couldn’t have taken very long, but by the time he was done, the man returned to the sound of gentle snoring and the sounds of some match-three game playing from Prompto’s phone. The blonde was absolutely dead to the world, phone having slid out of his hand. Ignis sighed.

Sweetheart.

There was a throw blanket folded up at the foot of the bed; the chef took it and laid it over his boyfriend, making sure to tuck him in behind. It was a little scratchy, yes, but he’d cross that bridge when Prompto woke up. He closed the game on Prompto’s phone and set it on the bedside, before circling the bed and lying down next to him.

The moment he was in place, the softer man snuggled close, face buried into Ignis’ ribs and an arm thrown over his waist. He sighed as he fished his own phone out of the pocket of his slacks, opening up solitare and tucking his trapped arm around the smaller man. 

He wasn’t going to leave him to wake up alone. Besides, the snoring was endearing.


End file.
